


Carpe Noctem

by DivineSquishy



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-08
Updated: 2013-02-08
Packaged: 2017-11-28 14:57:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/675669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DivineSquishy/pseuds/DivineSquishy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You' expect him to be cold.</p>
<p>  <i>Collection of drabbles</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> In which I shamelessly whore out Ja'far and ship everything. More drabbles tba, probably.

The thing with Ja’far is, you expect him to be cold, just like a snake; calculated, planning every move ahead.

Sharrkan learns how different it really is the first night he has the man panting and writhing underneath him, legs splayed almost indecently when he pushes a finger inside. And, ah, he’s certainly not cold _there_ ; instead the tight heat makes him want to throw caution in the wind and just take, take, _take_ until Ja’far begs him to stop – 

\- and he could swear Ja’far knows, the way he spreads his legs wider, eyes heavy-lidded as he invites him in.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Sinbad's own fault.

Neither of them is exactly sure how this happened. Or perhaps it would be more accurate to say that neither knows _why_ it did, when neither can stand the other, though the how is clear enough with Ja’far’s cock hard and heavy on his tongue, his fingers twisting deep inside the other man, making him writhe and moan.

Not that he’s faring any better, his erection twitching ever time Sinbad groans, almost begs them to untie him, and Judal is fairly certain he could just come from the sound of that.

But Ja’far tastes good, is going to _feel_ even better, writhing on his cock, and Sinbad had asked them to put on a show for him.

-

Ja’far wants to hit Judal at the best of times. Perhaps it was just Sinbad’s earnest request that had him agree to this, but he can hardly complain anymore, not when Judal pushes into him, too slow, too _good_ , flips them over so Ja’far is in his lap, free to take what he wants.

It takes just one glance at Sinbad, his king’s eyes glazed with desire, to make him shudder and clench around Judal. To roll his hips and moan at how good it feels, to tease Sinbad until none of them can take it any longer.

That had been Sinbad’s wish, after all, and who is he to deny his king.

-

Sinbad almost wishes he hadn't asked for this. For the two of them to enjoy each other, to let him watch as they did. 

He should have known better, should have known they would refuse to even let him touch, his cock so hard it’s _aching_ by the time Judal spills deep inside of Ja’far, and even then they refuse to release him, convincing him that this is actually the worst idea he’s had.


End file.
